


Trusting the Incubus /to trust an incubus fanfic/

by jack12frost



Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack12frost/pseuds/jack12frost
Summary: Professor Raiden asked Kenta to leave the laboratory for 3 days, during which time the incubus changed their attitude both to the teacher and to Arata ... when Kenta returns the teacher asks him to connect with them 4 in order to determine who is the evil invader since he is running out of ways to keep them for more than 2 months ... kenta accepts to help them return home, the professor raiden accommodates another cell at the request of kenta so that he can talk to them and then take them home, reluctantly the teacher accepts ... but, will kenta be able to let go to the incubus or let them go without him once they connect?CREDITS: I thank Y Press Games for giving me the opportunity to use the demo and part of the game to make this story, all rights are theirs, go to their facebook page and enjoy their latest news!





	Trusting the Incubus /to trust an incubus fanfic/

PROLOGO: The Last Option  
*Pov's Kenta*

 

It's been three days since Professor Raiden asked me to get away from the lab, I was walking to the place when at the entrance I see Arata with a haggard appearance, when he saw me he pulled me into the laboratory where the teacher-kenta! thank heavens, I need your help-but professor-yes, I know I asked you to leave and it was a bad idea-because he says it ?, something bad happened? -a no kenta-arata that was next to me put the lenses-but , we can not keep the test subjects for more than two months, and we still do not know who is evil and that's why-the teacher took me from the shoulders-kenta, I need you to connect with all of them so they can talk to you and you can feel their emotions and we can determine who is who-but, I understand that when I cleaned their rooms they were attached but I do not see how-kenta listen-arata I speak-since they did not feel close to you their behavior has changed a lot, they have given more work to keep them quiet and guarded all night, I have not slept in days-apparently you have a lot of appreciation kenta, please, if you help us I promise that in two months if none is evil we will return them to the portal-look at both, you could tell they needed help and if With this I could return them to their homes ... ally worth trying ..........

Very good kenta, the 4 are in this room that we created to make it easier for you to talk to them-the professor opened the door, the stage was not waiting for me ... vald was holding harsi who was trying to reach saji which It was hidden after devi-HARSI! VALD! DEVI! SAJI! -The teacher tried to get his attention, but with the screams they did not pay attention-HEAR! THEY HAVE A SURPRISE! "He was about to speak but a sudden blow made him fall on his back, when I saw that I was able to see saji with small tears in his eyes, something that destroyed my heart-kenta! -Their call the other three turned around his gaze, fixing his eyes on me-I leave you in charge kenta-the professor left, the weirdest thing is that this door did not have a key or something-kenta! -saji wrapped his arms in my chest recostando his head, being careful with the horns-hey, I'm also glad to see you saji-although he could not understand me I wanted to try, he looked at me and then smiled, will he understand me? -kenta! -harsi vald and devi did not take long to approach, but when harsi was close saji walked away Quickly to a sofa-kenta! Please! "He had the feeling that he was afraid of Harsi, but he could not understand it, before Harsi tried to get close to Saji speak-hey! guys please, I know maybe they do not understand me but I want to help them-they turned to see me with the scream, I think that screaming for something important if it works-would you like us to connect? -to my question I could see in the eyes of saji a shine, I think the word connect is something they understand. The 4 looked at each other, I had the strange feeling that they spoke with their eyes, saji quickly left to get behind me, I was going to talk but the alarm of arata made the faces of them changed to anger-hey! kenta, do you need help? -what I need is to turn off that camera-what !?, are you sure? would you be willing-arata trust my voucher? -well, but for the record, you asked for it ...I wish you luck kenta if you come out of this-the voice stopped listening and the panel lights went out, saji looked at me and I could deduce that with his eyes he asked me what I did-you still can not understand me but it did not bother us-kenta! someone pushed me to the wall, by the voice and rudeness it was easy to know who it was. Harsi looked at me hungry something that made me shudder and sweat, vald away to harsi pulling his shirt or what they wear, had the rare feeling that they were fighting-guys please-my tone of voice was somewhat pitiful as I They looked worried-quiet, okay? can connect with me the 4, okay? -I only expected to understand me, something that became reality to see how their eyes were exchanged between them and me-guys? -Before able to ask otherwise had the four surrounding me .. .....

I was lying on my side in the bed of the place, next to me lying on my chest was saji, looking up I could see vald, harsi and devi talk-is all right? -To my question turned to see me-sorry kenta Honey, do we wake you up? -no, careless devi, but something bad happens? -nothing nothing-harsi, you can not lie to me and you know it -it's nothing you should worry about kenta darling-devi sat on the bed with care not to wake up saji-you can only tell me kenta or darling devi-he just smiled and started to pick up his hair-I still do not plan to stay here anymore! -harsi hit the wall making saji get up scared, now he understood a little more his fight in their world-harsi neglect, they will only be here two more months-they looked at me questioning-the teacher just wants to ask them something and make some small adjustments to the portal to detect in advance if someone arrives-it was not a lie at all, I just wanted to hide the another fact-will be ready in 2 months and you can go-kenta darling, you must come with us-what? devi I do not think it's a good idea-the atmosphere is perfect for humans, except some winds from the capital but the rest is fine,please kenta, I will not return to the claws of that crazy-hey I'm here! -that's why I said it! -they both looked at each other with hate, I just embraced saji sitting on the bed-calm down saji, devi, seriously do you think I can go with you? -clear that if kenta darling-we just distract to raiden and we bring you-that sounds like kidnapping-look between laughing and confused-it is not, we only take what belongs to us-if kenta does not want to come you can not force it harsi -you are tiring me saji! -you are enough! -kenta darling do not get upset, that would not be good for-vald I cover his mouth to devi before he finished the sentence, leaving me with the doubt-we will tell you at the time kenta, but that moment is not here, nor is the place-mm worth .............

Surely you can only kenta with them? -Did teacher, but did not have to buy another apartment-it is better to have space, so they will not be all day about you. Anyway, do not forget to ask them questions and send me as you see-don't worry teacher, I'm sure that none is evil-I smiled and then go to the laboratory entrance where they expected me, I should buy clothes from this world-well, we Come on? -I thought you said we would be free in two months-I convinced the teacher to let me take them to a more homely place-you are very kind kenta, do not doubt that I will pay you for your kindness on our planet-he should not worry about that yet vald-if it does not bother you that we stay with you for me it's okay-saji grabbed my arm, staying away from harsi-good and calm down, do not strain kenta-devi grabbed my other arm and between both took me out of the laboratory ... when we got to the apartment I saw that it was really big, I left the guys in the room and I made sure there were no hidden cameras, as I did not find any back to see harsi run to saji while vald and devi tried to stop him ,no doubt it will be very fun to have them in my life ... and maybe, I should accept the offer of devi eh to go with them, after all I could not be calm if they left ... they would leave a hole in my heart ... instead of making me sad I decided to join the harsi hunt, among three sure we can stop it .....................

 

TO BE CONTINUE........................


End file.
